Stepping Stones
by Falling Fiasco
Summary: 13-year old Ella, or as she likes to be called, Elle, goes to a week-long camp. A typical teen filled with emotion and packed with hormones, no one can stop Elle Samuels. Everything was going her way, she was invincible. Or so she thought.


"You're just making a fool out of yourself," Maesy stated as we left our cabin.

I laughed carelessly. "I don't mind."

"No, seriously. Elle, this is our make-it-or-break-it moment. Don't ruin it," Chloe pleaded.

"Hey, I didn't ask you guys to come. This was my agenda, clearly voluntary," I answered.

"See ya!" they said together, and ran back in the cabin.

Wimps.

It was Halloween night and I wanted to spend it the right way. By the right way, I meant dressing up in outrageous costumes and scaring the crap out of people. But this year, I wasn't getting any candy. This year, I was spending my precious Halloween at camp.

It's kind of sad that I have to spend it away from home and my usual Halloween gang. I had my Harry Potter costume all ready. It was disappointing to find out that I wouldn't have the chance to show of my wizarding skills.

Don't get me wrong, I absolutely adore going to camp. The trees, the pool, the food, the bonfires… Ah, nothing can top it. I was walking around the cabin trail. One cabin lining up after another, everyone seemed to be fast asleep. It was practically midnight, it said so on my watch. No one should be out this late. But I was never one for rules. The typical 13-year old rebel, I laughed to myself silently.

Then I remembered why I was out in the first place. I took out my tiara and mask. I placed the mask gently over my face, careful not to break anything. I felt good with my mask on; I was always a fan of masquerade balls. And here I am, about to have a ball of my own. I brushed my fingers over the gems encrusted on my tiara. I always wanted to be a princess… I placed it on my head. Game time.

I was looking for my victims. Okay, I know I didn't look scary, but that's the plan. They've got another surprise coming. Then I spotted them from behind the tree, older kids sneaking out for a private bonfire. Perfect.

"Good morning, princess."

I screamed and fell over. I looked up to see my best friend, Josh, laughing at me. Fabulous.

He gave me a hand and helped me up. "You totally ruined it," I said as I glared fiercely.

"Not my fault you're a wimp."

I couldn't believe it. He smiled triumphantly.

"What the hell are you doing out here?" I asked, defeated.

He shrugged. "I was bored. I saw you walk by my cabin, and I followed you to see what you were up to."

"Mission accomplished, I guess. Nice teeth, by the way."

He flashed his brilliant set of vampire teeth. "Why thank you. Better than Cullen, huh?"

"You wish," I said almost breathless. Suddenly, Edward Cullen was all I could think about.

"Harsh, dude."

"Just saying."

"So, who're you stalking, sis?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "For your information, _Joshua_, I'm not here to stalk anyone."

He scoffed. "Like I'm gonna believe that."

"Why don't you just leave me to my business?"

He let out a long whistle. "This guy must be special."

Before I could protest, he was gone.

I then remembered the group of older kids who were supposed to be part of my plan. It was pretty simple. Go up to them and just roll with it. Suddenly, I felt all the butterflies magically appear in my stomach. Not good. I walked back up the trail, the wind rushing stronger already. I looked for a spot where I'd stay out of sight. It was dark, I couldn't see a thing. I kept on walking anyway, looking for some light.

Then I tripped on something.

No, someone.

I stood up, getting ready to make Josh feel my wrath. How dare he follow me again, when I clearly told him to leave? But it wasn't Josh. It was one of the guys from the bonfire. He gained his balance and brushed off the dirt from his clothes. He looked up, scrutinizing me. I was completely clueless on what he was thinking.

He finally spoke. "Halloween, huh?" he smiled as if there was some private joke I just missed.

I then realized how stupid I must've looked. "Yeah, I got a little bored." I sounded stupid too.

"Amazing what people would do to get a little entertainment around here," he looked at me skeptically, as if some bizarre attraction at a museum.

"I guess so… You must think I'm crazy."

He laughed, and the whole world stopped. "No, I think it's kinda cute" he flashed this crooked smile, exposing his perfect set of teeth. He had the kinda smile that knocked your breath away, which was exactly what happened to me.

I tried to get myself to respond, but then we heard voices. "David! Where are you, man? They're out to get us!" the voices called.

"Damn… Hey, I gotta go. See you around, 'kay?" And he was gone.

Forget about candy. I think I found something a bit more pleasurable.


End file.
